The Whistle
by CMfan96
Summary: Morgan finds the whistle in his drawer and brings back memories. better than summary.


The Whistle

A/N This is my first criminal minds fanfic so please tell me anything you have to say about it. I don't care if it is good or bad. It isn't slash. But I have nothing against slash I'm just not good and writing it. I'd say it is set around season 5 but really it isn't that important to the storyline

Disclaimer- No, i do not own criminal minds. *sigh*

Derek Morgan would put his life on the line for any of his fellow Bau co-workers. There was doubt about that. They were his family but that also meant it was his job to annoy the hell out of everyone as much as he could. Whenever Emily came in on a Monday morning, he would tease her about her weekend and annoyed her with questions all day. Although his favorite person to annoy was Spencer Reid. There were so many things about the man that he could make fun of - his coffee addiction, babbling on with random facts that were generally pointless and had no bearing at all on what they were discussing or his awful social skills.

Derek was digging through the drawer of his desk when he found a silver whistle. He stared at the small object that he held in his hand. _Where did I get this? _He thought. Suddenly, the memory of giving Reid the whistle when he failed his requalification flooded back. That had been a few years ago and he hadn't heard of Reid attempting the qualification. _I must remember to ask him that later,_ Derek thought, hoping that it would be coming up soon so he could torture the young agent about it. He smiled at that thought and continued working.

-CMCMCM-

A few hours later, Spencer was standing beside the coffee machine adding a lot more sugar than necessary to his drink. Morgan entered the room and when he saw Reid a massive grin took over his face. Reid looked up and when he noticed the big grin on Morgan's face, he felt uneasy. _This won't end well at all,_ thought Reid waiting for the teasing to begin.

"Hey Reid. I was just thinking it's been a few years since you did your gun requalification. You better do it soon before the bureau kicks you or something." Morgan joked.

"Actually Mor-"Spencer started.

"Don't worry about not being able to pass. I'm sure you will and anyway if you don't, you always have this" He threw the small whistle at Reid and walked out of the room with a cocky grin plastered across his face.

Spencer looked at the item and once he remembered what it was, he began to chuckle. There was one thing Morgan didn't. Reid had passed the qualification a couple of months back. He got 95% because after the last time he had been training more and more by himself and gradually improved. The only member of the team that knew about it was Hotch because Spencer was afraid he would fail it and have to face the team the next day. That was something he couldn't face again. He followed Morgan out into the bullpen and threw the object at him. Morgan looked surprised.

"Reid, listen man. I was just joking around so don't be angry. I didn't mean anything by it."

Derek had been thinking and he knew how sensitive Reid was about this stuff. He never felt like a real agent because Hotch mostly left him behind at the police station to do other work rather than be in the field. Reid also hated how they called him Dr. Reid. He knew that they were trying to make him sound more professional but it made it sound like he wasn't an agent at all. Derek was surprised when he saw that Reid was smiling.

"I'm not angry because I already did my requalification and passed. With a higher grade than yours from what I hear."

"What? That's impossible I got 93%. What did you get?"

"Now, Morgan. You know I don't brag. But it is higher so I think you're the one who needs the whistle"

Morgan sat at his desk in shock. The kid did better than him. He needed to go o the shooting range this evening.

-CMCM-

A few months had passed since The whistle incident and Morgan had been practicing his shooting a lot. It was nearly Christmas and Garcia bounced into the Bullpen.

"Hello, my dears. It is time for some holiday cheer and secret santa."

Morgan had picked Reid and a grin spread across his face as he knew the perfect thing to give him.

-CMCM-

A few days before Christmas, they all gave each other their gifts and once Spencer opened his he laughed.

This went on for years. Birthdays, Christmases and any other event they could think of. Until many years later when it came to tragic end.

Spencer had retired from the BAU with his wife and family when an old serial killer that he arrested had escaped and shot him. The BAU team was devastated.

Derek had got a letter and the whistle in Spencer's will. The letter had said:

_Derek,_

_ I am leaving you this whistle to remind you that I was and always will be the better shooter. I'm joking. This whistle has been and important in our friendship. For years we have passed it back and forth. I remember the first time you gave it to me and said 'If you need help all you have to do is blow.' It may have been a sarcastic joke at the time but now I just want you to remember wherever I am, if you blow on that whistle I'm sure I will be able to see you. If you are missing me or are still grieving, hold on to that whistle. _

_ Your friend,_

_ Spencer Reid _

_P.S I got 95% on that second requalification. Just thought you would like to know._

Derek had tears running down his face by the end of the letter. Years later when he was an old man and passed away peacefully in his sleep, he had made arrangements to be buried with the whistle.

A/N Like it or hate it. Please review.


End file.
